La calidez del Silencio
by HybridVirus
Summary: Existía algo único en la apacible comodidad del silencio, era ese momento en que dos personas no necesitan de palabras, ni absolutamente nada más que la presencia del otro para saber que hay algo más entre el silencioso acuerdo de dos almas que... solamente necesitan la calidez de la compañía del otro. ArgMéx Het


**La calidez del silencio** **  
By: HybridVirus  
**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, solamente me pertenece Rafaela y no soy más que una fan que escribe para fans, no consigo ningún bien monetario por esto, sin más que decir ¡Adelante con la historia!_

–Hablar–

" _Pensar"_

 **◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:**

El murmullo de las hojas siendo mecidas por el viento recorría tranquilamente el lugar, consiguiendo de ese modo que su melodía despertara a la joven mujer que se encontraba aun envuelta entre las sabanas. Un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de la pelicastaña mientras su mano se colocaba contra sus parpados para intentar disipar un poco el sueño.

El silencio se encuentra envolviendo todo en la habitación, no hay ruido alguno que se atreva a romper la calma que yace en el lugar. Mientras que los orbes miel pueden observar a través de la ventana el perezoso ascender del sol y la hora que se refleja en el despertador le dice que es ese momento en que por más que parezca imposible, la noche y el día se vuelven uno silenciosamente ante la vista de todo aquel que tenga las ganas de disfrutar de la peculiar mezcla de colores que hacen que aparezca en el cielo.

Un pequeño escalofrío le recorre la piel al sentir la brisa que entra por la ventana ¿Quizás la dejo abierta en la noche? Se pregunta mientras sus manos se dedican a masajear sus sienes lentamente, sabe que debajo de la sabana no lleva nada y el recuerdo del porque ni siquiera es tenue o silencioso en su memoria. Puede recordar muy bien su voz y ese peculiar acento que tiene al hablar, sus ojos verdes, su cabello rubio cenizo, porque si era cenizo aunque si él se enterara de que decía eso, probablemente estarían peleando como lo hacían en las reuniones latinoamericanas.

La palicastaña contuvo un suspiro al saber que no podía usar de excusa el hecho de haber estado borracha, para ser honesta ya no era una excusa aceptable porque ya no le alcanzaban los dedos de las manos para contar todas las veces que esto había sucedido y además... ni siquiera estaba "cruda" la ojimiel gruño para sí misma mientras hundía el rostro en la almohada intentando dejar de mirar el lado de la cama que se encuentra vacío, pero ¿qué diablos esperaba? Esto era algo que ya había pasado antes y no había razón alguna por la cual tuviera que cambiar.

Un bostezo escapo de sus labios mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama y acurrucaba aún más el rostro en la almohada, respirando profundamente el suave aroma que sabe se quedó impregnado en ella y es en ese momento en que la nacion puede intentar engañarse a sí misma y decir que el aún está en la cama y que no se ha ido tan de repente como siempre pasa después de cada noche que han estado juntos.

 **(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

El repentino sonido de pasos le arranco de su ensoñación, un pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios al pensar que uno de los estados se encontraba en la casa y probablemente había visto al país sudamericano salir del lugar –Genial…– susurro para sí misma mientras continuaba con el rostro hundido en la almohada. ¿Cómo podría mirar el gesto de picardía en el rostro de alguno de sus fastidiosos hermanitos? Con un cansado suspiro el país se encontró apoyando los codos contra la cama para poder dirigir la mirada a la puerta entre abierta.

" _Al mal tiempo buena cara"_ pensó mientras abrazaba la sabana contra su cuerpo intentando salvaguardar lo poco que le quedaría de dignidad, solo esperaba que no esparcieran el chisme entre todos los estados de la república mexicana o tendría que aguantar la bulla de todos. Tan segura estaba que no había tiempo de hacer absolutamente nada, que cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en un gesto de pura sorpresa al ver al país sudamericano entrar en la habitación solamente ataviado en sus boxers como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

–¿Qué tenés?– pregunta la voz del rubio mientras intenta ocultar la sonrisa que se asoma por sus labios al ver la cara de la mexicana, aunque tiene que admitir que el gesto de confusión, sorpresa e incredulidad se ve fuera de lo común en ella, pero aun así intenta disimular lo mejor que puede su diversión –Che– el dueño de los irises verdes tiene que morderse la lengua para no reír al ver como el país que se encuentra en el norte y el centro del continente finalmente le pone atención y deja de mirarlo como si fuera algo completamente extraño y que nunca ha visto en su vida.

–Buenos días…– susurra la dueña de las hebras castañas mientras el argentino se sienta sobre la cama en el mismo lado que ocupo durante la noche –Hmm– murmura el otro ocupante de la habitación al mismo tiempo que extiende su mano para que Rafaela acepte la taza que le es ofrecida. Los irises de ambos se encuentran y es gracias a eso que puede ver como el rubio cenizo levanta tres dedos indicándole la cantidad de azúcar que ha puesto en la taza.

Sus orbes miel miran con curiosidad el brebaje y sin pensarlo mucho aspira profundamente el aroma del café que su acompañante le ha ofrecido y por alguna extraña razón… está segura de que el calor quema más de lo normal o al menos esa es la única explicación que encuentra a la extraña sensación de calidez que se arremolina en su pecho. Lentamente sus labios se encuentran presionándose contra la porcelana y una pequeña sonrisa se apodera de los mismos, debe admitir que esto es confuso y fuera de lo normal… especialmente porque está segura que nunca le ha mencionado a Martín cuanta azúcar le pone a su café.

" _Chingue su madre"_ pensó para sí misma la nación de irises miel, mientras acurrucaba el rostro contra el costado del rubio, cosa que no era nada difícil gracias a la cercanía de sus cuerpos _"Que sea lo que dios quiera"_ el silencio se apodero nuevamente de la habitación, ninguno de sus habitantes parece estar dispuesto a romperlo, pero no es verdaderamente necesario para ninguno de los dos, no en especial cuando los pálidos dedos de Martín se deslizan contra el cabello de Rafaela, no es necesario nada más que este agradable silencio y la calidez que nada tiene que ver con el café.

 **~Owari~**

 **◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:**

 **-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! ¿Cómo están lectores? Espero que bien, aquí me tienen de nuevo y dos días seguidos eh!~ Siento que me estoy buscando enemigos con esta pareja, pero no me importa, creo que son lindos juntos~

Los imagino como los típicos adolescentes que hacen el "Te molesto porque me gustas" está a mi parecer es la relación de amor - odio de México. Al menos algo que es más sano, no como la relación enfermiza que tienen México y el Gringo.

Tengo esta imagen de que los estados le echan bulla a Rafaela cuando saben que anduvo por ahí haciendo cosas, algo que es típico de los hermanos menores o ¿¡díganme que es mentira!?

El "Chingue su madre, que sea lo que dios quiera" es algo que es muy típico aquí o al menos lo he visto muchas veces y quería añadirlo a algún fic. xD

El "Che" que usa Martín, es más que nada para llamar la atención de Rafaela, según tengo entendido es posible de usarse de ese modo. Si me equivoco por favor háganmelo saber.

Este fic fue un reto, solamente tenía cinco oportunidades para introducir dialogo, así que espero que les agrade como quedo. Ahora diré que esta pareja no es crack, hay muuuuucha historia entre estos dos países lo que hace que esta pareja sea factible. Sin más que decir, espero que les gustara la historia, nos vemos!~ :D

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc.? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

 **"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común ver, de un fandom olvidado o de una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review, porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
